The Jealous Kind
by Klaine's Love
Summary: What if in the episode 2X19, Taylor actually did kiss Jude ? And what if Connor saw it ?


Jude was sitting next to Taylor on a bench and he really wished he hadn't come. He wondered briefly how he got himself into that situation before he remembered that it was because he was supposed to spend some time with Connor, which was something he would never refuse. However, Connor wasn't spending time with him at the moment. He was with Daria, which Jude didn't like. He really didn't understand Connor. He had kissed him and held his hand and was being very playful with Jude but then, he would kiss Daria and call her his girlfriend. Jude was really confused. And now, Connor was somewhere with Daria and Jude felt a little bit jealous and worried.

" Where did they go ? " He asked Taylor, trying to sound detached.

" Who knows ? Maybe they're having sex. " The girl answered. Jude suddenly felt really bad and kind of disgusted.

" They're having sex ? " He asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, Connor wouldn't do that and they were still so young … After all, they were only 13 !

" Well, not yet but Daria is dying to lose her virginity. " Taylor said, not noticing the relief in Jude's eyes. He let a small breath escape his mouth, reassured. " At least, that's what she told me." Taylor kept going.

Jude didn't really know what to think anymore and he didn't get the chance to do so because suddenly, Taylor was leaning in and then, she was kissing him. He froze, not knowing what to do. She was nice and honestly, kind of funny in a weird way, but Jude didn't like her like that. He also didn't want to seem rude but he wasn't going to be like Connor and lie to her.

Just as he was going to pull back and apologize to Taylor, he heard someone coughing loudly.

" Sorry to interrupt. We're leaving. " Connor said so coldly that Jude was taken aback. He had never heard him talk like that, even when they were fighting. Connor looked so mad and pained, Jude thought he was going to cry.

" Connor ! Wait ! " Jude yelled but Connor turned around and left quickly without leaving him the chance to talk. Jude sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

" We should go … " Taylor said quietly, understanding that Jude didn't like her as much as he liked Connor. Jude looked at her and opened his mouth to apologize but she didn't let him. " You have a crush on Connor, it's okay. Really, it's fine, I'll get over it, don't worry. " She said and smiled to prove her point to Jude. Then, she took her hand and started to run. " Come on, they'll leave without us ! " They ran after their friends, laughing, Jude feeling a little bit better knowing at least Taylor wasn't mad. When they joined Daria and Connor, the boy still looked angry and when he saw Jude and Taylor hold hands, he crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. Taylor noticed and let go of Jude's hand and started to talk to Daria, to keep her busy while Jude would talk to Connor. Jude got the message and thanked her silently before he walked towards his best friend.

" Hey. Are you okay ? " He asked, not sure what to say.

" I'm perfectly fine. Why don't you go back with Taylor since you like her so much. " Connor asked, as coldly as before. He sounded like a child but Jude didn't say anything about that.

" What ? I don't like her, not like that anyway. " Jude answered, honestly confused. He was so open about his feelings, he was surprised that Connor would think that. Or maybe he was just … " Are you jealous ? " He asked, quite amused.

" What ? No ! Absolutely not, I don't care about what you do. You can do whatever you want, it's none of my business. If you want to kiss _her_ then just go ahead. " Connor answered, almost spitting every word. Jude didn't know if he was serious or not and didn't know how to react.

" Do you really mean it ? After what happened yesterday, you really don't care about me ? " Jude asked, hurt. Connor looked at him softly for a second before his angry look came back and he shook his head. As soon as he did and saw the hurt in Jude's face, he knew he had made a huge mistake and he wanted to take it back and to just hug and kiss Jude all day long. However, Jude turned around and left to go home, barely saying goodbye to the girls, who shot a surprised look at him. Taylor watched him leave, feeling sorry for him and decided she would help him.

When he got into his bed, Jude tried to hold his tears to not wake up Jesus but he let out a few sobs before finally giving in and crying into his pillow until he fell asleep. He had thought he had something special with Connor but it seemed like it was all in his head.

* * *

The next day, he avoided Connor like the plague and managed not to talk to him at all. Every time he would come towards him, Jude would leave. It kept going for a week. Connor would try to approach Jude and Jude would run the other way. He actually spent a lot of time with Taylor and they got a lot closer since it wasn't ambiguous anymore. He learned from her that Connor had broken up with Daria 3 days after that night because he " liked someone else ". Obviously, Daria had no idea who it was but Taylor knew. She tried to convince Jude to give Connor a chance to apologize and Jude finally gave in after a week. The next Tuesday, Connor was eating alone at a table and Jude joined him. He sat in front of him and started to eat without saying anything. Connor looked at him, surprised and feeling his heart beat faster. He didn't know what to say at first, worried that Jude would leave. He knew he only had one chance and he couldn't mess up. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. " He said, looking down. He finally looked up after a few seconds and saw Jude looking at him, waiting for him to continue. " I didn't mean any of what I said. I do care about you and I do care about what you do and I don't like the thought of you kissing Taylor or anyone else. I think that the only person that you should be kissing is me but that's up to you. But you should know that if you kiss someone else, I'm going to be really jealous and I can't control that and I'm sorry because it makes me say and do stupid things. Because, yes, you were right, I was jealous. I'm sorry. I will try not to be such an ass, I promise, please, forgive me ?" He said and looked down, looking like he was about to cry. He couldn't look Jude in the eye, afraid he would be rejected. Jude looked at him for a few seconds, blushing a little and trying to contain his smile.

" Did you break up with Daria because of me ? Am I the 'someone else that you like' ? " He asked, not really knowing what else to say.

" Yes … " Connor answered softly, surprised by the question and blushing, still not looking at his best friend. Jude smiled fondly and quickly got up to go next to Connor. He sat next to him and put his arms around his best friend's neck. Connor didn't move for a few seconds, surprised, before he relaxed and put his arms around Jude's waist, bringing him closer, never wanting to let go. They hugged for a long time before Jude spoke again.

" I really don't like Taylor the way I like you and I don't like the thought of you kissing anyone else than me either. " He whispered in Connor's ear. Connor looked at Jude with a big smile on his face before he leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to show him how much hecared about him through the kiss. Jude answered quickly, putting one hand on Connor's back to bring him closer. Connor smiled into the kiss, feeling Jude's grip tighten onto his shirt. When they finally broke the kiss, Jude looked at Connor with worry in his eyes.

" Aren't you worried people saw us ? " He asked, genuinely concerned. Connor smiled at him fondly before shaking his head.

" I hope people saw us, so that they know they can't be with you. " He answered, which made Jude blush and smile even more. He kissed Connor quickly again before the bell rang. They took each other's hand and walked to their next class, which they had together. When they came into the room, everybody looked at them and their hands intertwined and Daria shot a questioning glance at Taylor, who only nodded with a smile. So Jude was the someone else that Connor liked. Well. Daria shrugged her shoulders before smiling at the new couple.

* * *

 **So, this was my first attempt at Jonnor, I hope it wasn't too weird ... Let me know, review please ! That's the only way I can improve !**


End file.
